Just Enjoy the Show
by Shikamaru'sLove
Summary: We open the scene on a Thursday night, just a typical Thursday night for the students of Del Mar high. It's a week before school started back up and there are only two groups of people that are here on a cool winters night... Or on this particular night, a color guard girl and a boy that was in the right place at the right time Just trying something new Inspriation: My Guard :)


**Hey guys, Shikamaru'sLove here! I am, as many of you know, in color guard; co-captain in fact :)  
Anyways, my friend and guard captain, Michelle, were talking the other day about books and fanfiction and it came up in topic that there are no color guard books that we ****know of, so I decided to write one; just to see if I could. I published what I have so far on here to see how people react to it****.**

**Like always, lovelies, read and enjoy.**

* * *

We open the scene on a Thursday night, just a typical Thursday night for the students of Del Mar high. It's a week before school started back up and there are only two groups of people who are here on a cool winters night; band members and the ASB student body members. Or on this particular night, a color guard girl and a boy who was in the right place at the right time…

_One, two, three, four, five, prep, toss…_

The silk fluttered as it rotated in the air. Keeping her eyes on it, the girl chasséd [sha-SAY-ed] forward and caught the flag deftly in her right hand. The flag didn't stay still long; soon it was flourishing to the right and around her back. Music swirled around her as she danced with the flag, twirling the pole between her fingers. She moved forward gracefully and replaced the flag with a rifle. Flicking it upward, she turned whilst flourishing over her head. She leapt onto her left leg and the gun spun with her. Cradling it, her right hand cupped the swivel bolt for her final toss. She hesitated, ever so slightly. She could always make it to here just fine, but that last toss… She shook her head minutely and prepped.

_And…quad!_

Flicking her left arm up, she pushed the rifle up into the air. It spun in the air about two or three feet above her, so she knew her height was right. She just didn't know about the rotation. Quads were relatively new to her; she could do singles and doubles and her triples were alright. Then there were her quads, which were either too low or really lofty triples. Her instructor really wanted this toss in the show so, the guard had worked on them all winter break and the season before, but she had yet to get them. But, practice makes perfect right? She stood in that position for a second, left arm up and her right pushed against her thigh, watching the weapon as it spun in the air. She counted the rotations…

_One, two, thee, fou- not enough push! Dammit!_

The rifle dropped and bounced as it fell onto the wooden gym floor and she glared harshly at the offending piece of equipment. Her green eyes shut tightly as she tried to keep from screaming out loud. She'd worked on that toss for so long today and she still didn't have it. She sighed and picked up her rifle, walking over to the radio. Restarting the music, she sat down next to it. Drinking her water hungrily, she closed her eyes and visualized how the work in her show was supposed to flow. She caught every toss, marked all the right counts and nailed every leap. Opening her eyes, the girl looked at her flag; she should retape the silk as it was about to fall off of the poll. It would be bad if it pulled off when she was spinning; and she didn't want to sew the laminae if it tore.

Reaching into her bag, she retrieved a roll of black electrical tape. Removing the old tape from the tip, she wrapped the new tape around the top of the silk. When she found it satisfactory, she tore the tape and put it away. Her eyes found the clock that hung on the wall across the gym, 8:45, it read in red numbers. I should leave, she thought, the janitors are gonna come kick me out soon.

She was only in the gym because she couldn't toss in the band room; her director had finally let her use the gym because he was tired of all of the cracks and marks on the ceiling getting bigger. She was in Color guard and that fact alone, proved it.

She pulled her auburn hair out of her pony tail and let it hang loosely at her waist. She rolled up the flag carefully and slid it into her flag bag along with her rifle. The bag was basically a black ski bag, but it was the only bag long enough for the six-foot poll. Humming to herself, the girl unplugged the radio and started to lug it out of the gym and into the hall. Once it was safely in the closet that was the guard room, she locked the door and ran back to get her things. Shrugging on her hoodie, she slipped her gym bag onto her shoulder and the flag bag onto her back, before setting out for her car. The boy watched her leave and stood silently from the bleachers, his golden eyes never leaving her slim form. He jumped down from the railing and stealthily followed her into the parking lot.

The girl opened the back door of her old, beat-up black '67 Impala, and tossed her bags onto the bench seat and slammed the door. Opening the driver's side door, she looked around; a shiver flew up her spine. Nothing looked out of place. But she couldn't shake the bad vibe that had overcome her.

Slowly, as if in a trance, a boy had come into the light of a nearby lamppost. His short, scruffy, blonde hair flashed beneath the light of the lamp, catching her attention. She shrugged it off, figuring it was just someone from ASB working late on a backdrop for a dance or something, and went about her business. She slid into the drivers' seat and shut the door. She turned the key and reveled in the purr of the engine as it was brought to life beneath her fingertips. But something was missing. She snapped her fingers, "Duh, iPod!" Cursing herself for her idiocy, she leaned into the back seat to dig around in her bag for said music player. A familiar touch of cool metal met her fingertips as she pulled out her iPod in triumph. She scrolled to her favorite song and plugged it into the tape players cord.

When she looked up, the boy hadn't moved. His honey eyes stared into her green ones and she was immediately frozen. Even as he neared her car, she sat as still as a statue. He was like something from a dream, in fact, Myra raked her mind for a match in the familiar stature and features of this boy. She estimated that he was about five yards from her now. She saw something flash underneath the light from the corner of her eye. Another boy was running towards her car, "Myra! Wait for me!" A familiar voice screeched. Said girl smiled and completely forgot about the approaching boy. Rolling down her windows, she called, "Come on, Ali! I wanna go home and shower!"

The honey-eyed boy froze in place and turned to the left, sprinting out of sight. Myra's brother reached the car, "Who the hell was that, sis?" Myra opened her car door and looked in the direction he ran off in, but he was gone, "I dunno, never seen him before." She sighed and then motioned for her brother to get in the car, "Come on, it's late." Then, she drove out of the parking lot and headed home, unaware of the golden gaze that followed her every move.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this far, lovelies! Tell me what you think; love it, hate it? Leave a contribution in the little box :)  
**

**Until next time lovelies,  
**

**Shikamaru'sLove  
**


End file.
